


Heart

by elephament



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephament/pseuds/elephament
Summary: 电次抱着啵奇塔，一起化为了一滩血肉
Kudos: 1





	Heart

啵奇塔变成了电次的心脏。成为一个人的心脏是什么感受？啵奇塔从来也不知道。它醒来的时候，就在一片无边无际的红色里。像是赤色的草原，每一根草都是晶莹剔透的红，啵奇塔被草丛淹没，每走一步都会踩倒一小片野草；又像是一片红红的海，海水哗啦、哗啦地响，一波又一波地漫过啵奇塔的半个身体。

当这片红色是草地的时候，啵奇塔就在上面打滚，去咬一棵又一棵的草。当它是一片海的时候，啵奇塔躺下来，感觉到海水涌过它的鼻尖，又悄悄地退去。有一阵它玩腻了，就一直走，一直走。啵奇塔走了很久，怎么也走不到头，于是它了解到，人的心原来这么空旷。但是并不孤独，因为总是有人在叫电次的名字，有时候是秋，有时候是帕瓦，有时候是玛奇玛。那些声音就好像同时出现在啵奇塔的心里，让啵奇塔觉得是自己在叫电次的名字。它还感觉到风，感受到阳光，感受到雨点与时间。它和电次拥有一种共感，在体验着同样的生活，它在电次的体内，他们呼吸着同一口空气。

可是，自从啵奇塔变成电次的心之后，就一直没有听到过自己的名字。人不能感受自己的心，一个人的心也不能感受自己。啵奇塔有时候会趴在原地，闭着眼睛，用心地去感受自己的胸腔，可是它什么都感觉不到。

晚上的时候，啵奇塔也会睡觉。恶魔不会做梦，只能够把记忆当成素材，像汉堡那样一片一片叠起来。

首先是面包片。其次是番茄、肉饼和生菜。啵奇塔睡着的时候，就看到电次拿着一块面包，撕了一个小角喂给自己。他和啵奇塔分食一片面包，然后一起去河边洗澡。电次把衣服脱掉，赤身裸体地泡在小溪里，一点一点弄干净啵奇塔身上的脏东西。啵奇塔被电次摸得很舒服，就乖乖地窝在电次的怀抱里，像是躺在一池温泉里。这时候即使是死了也没有关系，只要有电次的拥抱，啵奇塔就觉得一切都被弥补了。所以电次抱着啵奇塔，一起化为了一滩血肉。他们躺在面包片和番茄上，成了汉堡里最重要的那一部分。但是生菜、生菜又该用哪片记忆来替代呢？啵奇塔想来想去，怎么也想不出来，好在它有很长很长时间、很大很大的空间去想。

它成为电次的心脏后，听到了汉堡的做法，像这样学会了怎么去做梦。想必今后也能听到一些有关生菜的事，那时候啵奇塔就能拥有一个完整的梦。

啵奇塔觉得很温暖。


End file.
